Blind Faith
by Everlasting Fantasy
Summary: Shiora Himatai,Princess of the Cloud Village,goes with her father and Uncle to a slave drive where She meet 17 year old Kiymori,a kind quiet slave and she begs her father to buy him.But Kiymori has a secret that will put him in grave danger.FIRST STORY
1. The Slave Drive

**I made This story when I was very bored.Its SasuSaku based but Im using my own Characters instead for once.**

**My characters names are Kiymori Yamarashi and Shiora Himatai.If you have any questions about this story or the characters just ask me.**

**Also please dont be harsh because I'm still new to writing Fanfictions. Please Enjoy...and please review,no flaming please...**

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter 1:The Slave Drive**

Shiora was sitting on her bed combing her long,currently wet, Dark brown hair. Today her father Nimori Himatai ,King of The Cloud Village,Had summoned her to his throne room,which she was currently getting ready to go to. She wanted to make a good impression on her father since the few reasons he ever summoned her was to either meet and greet royal guests,eat at the royal table with him and the rest of the royal family,or to go somewhere important,and she didnt want to anger her father by not being prepared to do any of the three.

She sighed tiredly,she had gotten up extra early when her father had summoned her,so she didnt get much sleep."I wonder what he summoned me for..." Shiora thought to herself as she finished combing through her long hair and braided it back into two long braids that reached the center of her back.She had decided to wear her dark violet silk dress with spagetti straps,the dress reached her ankles,and she wore black heeled shoes,nothing overly fancy, and she also wore her favorite diamond necklace which was a silver chain with three white diamonds side by side in the chain.

Shiori lifted her head from looking at her black shoes as she tried to tighten a strap on one of them,as she heard her door creak open to reveal her maid Cora.

"Lord Himatai-sama sent for me to come and tell you that hes ready for your presence,Miss." Cora said as she shyly twisted her pale fingers in a lock of her dark brown,shoulder lengh,hair. "Alright,Thankyou Cora..." Shiora said as she stood up and walked out the door Cora had just opened and she walked calmly down to the throne room where her father was seated comfortably on his throne.

Her father ran his finger through his short,dark blonde,hair before speaking. "Shiora,My Dear...The reason I have summoned you is because the casle needs more servants to take care of it and us as well...since many of our old hands are retiring this year because of both age and sickness...,so you are to accompany me and your uncle Gunta to the slave drive this afternoon..."Nimori finished with a soft smile as he waited for his daughter's reply.

"Understood Father..." she replied hoarsely.Nimor smiled his usual soft smile."Alright then...You may go and gather anything necessary for the trip...Ill send Cora up to get you when we are ready to leave...".He leaned his chin on his palm waiting for her response."Yes Father...".She replied softly and she bowed once before turning and heading back upstairs to her room to get ready to go.

As she packed for the trip she thought about the slave drive,she had only been to one before,about three years ago when her father had fired his attendent for acts of treason."I wonder what the new slaves will look like...". She thought aloud to herself as she packed.

After about an hour,Cora came upstairs and signaled that her uncle had arrived and that her father was ready to go. So she went down stairs with her bag in hand. (A/N Its a long trip since they are going by horse drawn carrige)

She went outside to see the carrige parked out front with two chesnut brown mares hitched to the front.She went to the back of the carrige and put her bag in the back before getting inside the carrige with her father and uncle and the driver started the horses and they were on their way,it would take about 2 hours by carrige to arrive there and whatever slaves they bought would have to be chained to the back of the carrige and forced to walk the whole two hours back to the casle.Shiora decided to just rest and catch up on her sleep for the long ride,since she woke up early,and she slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

She awoke to the sounds of the horses coming to an abrupt halt and the loud sounds of auctioners calling out numbers and names belonging to some of the slaves they were auctioning off. She sat up and straightened herself up carefully and the carrige door opened and she,her father,and her uncle were let out of the carrige.She squinted at first,letting her light blue eyes adjust to the afternoon light,and she looks around at all the pens where the slaves were kept. Most of the slaves were kept in metal barred gates with chains or ropes around their wrists and ankles.Most of them looked sad and tired,but a few of them looked angry and desperate to escape their confinement.

"Alright lets go look over at gate A first..." Her father said softly. "Fine with me..." Her Uncle Gunta replied gruffly. She just nodded and followed them to the gate and they looks around quietly at the slaves currently inside the gate.She sighed as none of them really looked all that healthy at all,but then her gaze stopped on a young man about 17 years old sitting in the corner of the gate,by himself, with his wrists chained together,and it looked like the chains were painfully embedded in his pale wrists, his ankles were chained to the ground near him and his eyes were shut letting in no light,and it appeared that he was trying to block out all the comotion near his gate.

He had soft white hair that was spiked up in the back with long white bangs framing his pale face,his clothes were pretty dirty and raggad and his white hair was more of a cream color showing dirt,and he had a thin cut across his left cheek,most likely from either hard work or beatings.He was very thin ,which could be seen through his ripped clothing.He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that had a slash,most likely from a whip,over his thin stomach and dark grey shorts that reached his knees and were torn in two places right above his knee.He had no shoes on,so his feet were scarred and scratched pretty badly as well.

She couldnt stop thinking about the white haired slave even after they left gate A.She sighed as she listened to her uncle and father argue over which slave to bid on,then she saw him...up on the auction platform was the white haired slave boy she had seen from earlier,he was standing now,mostly likely forced, his feet looked so sore and his wrists looked even worse.His eyes were still shut as if he was too tired to even open them.

They were starting the bids for him and she couldn't take it anymore,she tapped her father's shoulder lightly and waited for him to turn around. and when he did she asked quietly and politely. "Father?...May we buy that young slave?..." She finished by pointing to the young slave boy. "Hmmm...He sure is different...I don't remeber seeing him in the gates...why is it you wish to buy him?..." Her father said as he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "He looks hurt...and I think once we get him fixed up he would make a good servant for us..." She said hurriedly hoping they wouldn't miss the bidding. "Hmm...What do you think Gunta?.." He said as he looked to her uncle. "Hmm He looks very promising...he has a strong build underneath that skin and bones...he might be well worth it...and he doesn't appear to have any defects..." Her uncle replied stotically.

"Alright then...we'll buy the lad..." He said as he smiled softly. She smiled happily and hugged him. "Thankyou Father!" He chuckled softly as they went to place their bids on the white haired slave boy.

"Alright!!! here we have a good young slave for any rich household!! a truely rare find!! 17 years old,currently underweight but some food will strengthen him quite well! can I hear 7000 yen for this fine young man?!" The auctionier boomed. The young slave attempted to cover his ears the best he could as the auctionier spoke.

"8000!" A man from the crowd yelled. "8000! can I hear 9000!?" The auctioner yelled. "12000!!!" An Older woman yelled. The auctoner looked surprised for a moment before he yelled out "12000!! can I hear 13000?!" "17000!!" Shiora's Father called out. The Auctonier couldn't believe his ears. "17000! can anyone give me 18000?!" No one replied "Going once,Going twice...SOLD to number 12 in the back!! come to the booth at the back to collect him!!" He yelled as the young slave was led off the platform,limping as he tried to walk.

**Well that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it, Now I'm going to bed its 12:30AM over here Night and please review **


	2. AN

**As you've probably noticed, this isn't a chapter. Sorry but I had to get this out of the way before I confuse people. :)**

**I've moved my account. I've had so many different problems with this one ranging from problems with private messages not sending/ receiving, reviews not appearing until weeks after they've been posted and other various problems.**

**Therefore I have moved to a different account . My Pen name is BloodInTheNile and I have a few newer stories posted there. Including Lake Normolai (Which has been renamed Syren) and a few others. I'll be adding a new UPDATED version of The Raven eventually as well, so please subscribe and read my stories there from now on.**

**Arigato for understanding *bows***

**Happy reading!~**


End file.
